weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tychokinesis
Tychokinesis is the ability to alter stochastic fields, which affect the chance of one event or another, thus generating good or bad luck with the mind. With this ability one could even use stochstic fields to set events into motion (as long as there is a chance of it happening anyway), causing normally-improbable things to happen, or normally-likely events to not happen. This could be positive or negative for either side. In quantum mechanical terms, this may actually be an inversion of the observer effect, where observation of a quantum waveform causes it to collapse into a definite state. In this case, the observer - the user - seems to be able to choose which of the possible states the waveform will collapse into, bending chance to his or her will. Of all the strategies one could think of, the most obvious would be to influence situations already in play. However, tychokinesis can also be used to charge objects, subjects or areas with good or bad luck, so that should a person or item come into contact with the charged object, they will walk along a path of causality that will initiate a sequence of unfortunate events. One with this ability could even psychically initiate events associated with good or bad luck. Of course, however, you must have in mind what you would consider bad or good luck, and then your mind will bend stochastic fields in order to match whatever it is you thought of (granted that this event is possible; and greater likelihood would increase the chance of the ability working better, also). Skillshttp://walker-of-light.wikia.com/wiki/Tychokinesis?action=edit&section=1 Lucky Charm ok to do this training you need to constanly consider yourself lucky. what ever you do, don't doubt yourself or this is not going to work and REMEMBER THIS believing is the key for this ability. keep on doing this until you get good luck. Note this will take about 2 -3 weeks so get very patient and you will have unlitimed luck once mastered. Credit by Vegeta: meditate And tell yourself you are getting lucky and see your body glowing green and green energy going into you. side note: Karma will not affect you if you believe in it This is counted as a power up Curse Hand ok to do this move, you need to mastered Lucky Charm. ok you first make a psi ball from your hand then you fill it with good luck then you need to think about bad thoughts and get very angry then your good luck psi ball will turn into bad luck. next you put the psi ball to an object or a person and if perfected that person will have unlimited bad luck and congrats you just curse someone. Note if you put this energy into an object that object will be curse and anyone that's touching that object except you will be curse also in order to curse a person you have to be very close to that person and just slap that person in the back very nicely so that person wont notice or just touch that person in the arm by using your pointer finger. side note: to put that energy to an object just touch it by putting your whole hand around it and hold it for 45 secs - 5 mins it depends how big the object is when mastered just hold it by using your thumb and pointer finger and hold it for only 10 - 15 secs. Curse Room this move, is quite similar to Curse Hand but instead you will be able to curse a place of your choosing. so to do this you need to do Curse Hand first but instead you gather all of the energy into your pointer finger then you touch a wall in a room or a place and make a shape that you want on the building or roon just by moving your finger is just like in a way that you are graffti it. Lucky Spot this move is quite similar to Curse Room but instead you will gather good luck energy instead and do the exact same thing like you do in Curse Room except gathering bad luck. Lucky Paw this training is quite similar to Curse Hand but instead you will gather good luck energy instead and do the exact same thing like you do in Curse Hand except gathering bad luck. Negation Projection Focus and visualize a red moving light ball or blast of red energy which is going quickly towards an opponent or object, this will generate a negation field. Probability Projection Focus and visualize a green moving light or blast of green energy, which is going towards opponents or objects fast, this will generate a probability luck field. Lucky You !!! after you have mastered Lucky Charm, your aura will be rainbow, you will not be affected by bad luck, curses and karma and all of your psi balls will always have good luck in them and that will make all of your psi balls even more powerful then before. This isn't another tech this a congratulations to you and everybody else that is very interested in learning Tychokinesis. Please note all of these abilities work because I have tested them all. ENJOY !!! Bonus training !!! WishMaster version 0.5 There are 3 versions 0.5 1.0 and 1.5 I'm just going to show you the weakest version and this version takes all of your energy away for the day and you can't wish for more wishes or go up to the higher versions and you can't kill someone either so don't even try. First you have to completely mastered Lucky Charm in order to do this (so no shortcuts) or this won't work. Ok first you have to visualize alot of lucky energy going into your body and while you are doing this think about something and say "I wish for ____" and continue that sentence with that something that you are thinking about. WARNING: YOU CAN ONLY DO THIS ONCE A DAY WishMaster version 1.0 Just do the exact same thing in WishMaster version 0.5 except visualize the energy going into your hands instead and when you do that you will be able to use half of your energy instead all of it. This version allows you to wish for more wishes but you can't make a wish to kill someone so don't even try it. Penny Shot Have you ever had one of those days that you find money on the ground, well there's a training way for that. Ok first you have to find money on the ground then before you put it in your pocket start thinking about happy stuff and start telling yourself that you are lucky and put your money that you found in your pocket and you will have unlimited luck for the same day that you found that money on the ground. By the way this has to happen when you don't expect it (so no shortcuts). side note: this also work with anything that seems valuable. By the way this is the shortcut to get unlimited luck so ENJOY !!! CREDIT GOES TO TheMasterBeliever FOR CREATING THE TECHNIQUES. Category:Kinesis Category:Kinetics